A Run-On Kirby Fic
by The Union
Summary: First of all, the title sucks!!!!!!! This is a funny story anyways. It was made with the writing talents of Kit Tigerclaw/EcoDeStRoYeR, Kirby Fan, and writr


AROFK

A Run-on Fic (Kirby)

The Rules: Each of us will write a section of this story until we end it. WHAT FUN! KT for Kit Tigerclaw then W for writr then KF for Kirby Fan ok? 

KT: 

(Kirby was walking along the road thinking about last night) 

Ribbon: Kirby come here 

(Kirby walks over) 

Kirby: what? 

(Ribbon leans over and...) 

W: 

(....smacks him!) 

Kirby: OW! What was that for? 

Ribbon: You kissed me last night. 

Kirby: YOU KISSED ME!! 

Ribbon: Suuuuuuurrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee. 

(then...) 

**Kit Tigerclaw: I meant it to be a romance fic!**

**writr: romance fics are stupid, they suck!**

**Kirby Fan (reading GamePro): HEY!!! They're making Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3!!!...By the Way, What were you two saying?**

**writr & KT: Oh...just saying how much of an IDIOT! you are.**

**Kirby Fan: that's nice...**

**(he starts reading again)**

**KF: ...HEY!**

**and now back to the story...**

KF: 

(Kirby smacks her!) 

Ribbon: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! 

Kirby: Well...maybe if you didn't SMACK me.. I WOULDN'T OF KICKED YOU'RE ASS!!! 

Ribbon: BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!! 

(Suddenly, they appear in a wrestling ring. Then...) 

**KT: WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!**

**KF: what? it's a cool idea!**

**W: SWEET DUDE!**

**(they high five each other)**

**KT: Whatever it's my turn and I'll make this A ROMANCE FIC!**

**W: Are you sure?**

**KT: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**KF: OK! (wink wink, nudge nudge)**

KT: 

(the match starts and Ribbon Chokeslams Kirby he is hurt BAD!!!!!!!! and starts crying) 

Ribbon: Are you okay? 

(she helps him up) 

then... 

**W: awwww that was so beautiful, especially the "Chokeslam" part.**

**KF: KIRBY'S A WIMP?**

**KT: Have you ever been been chokeslamed?**

**KF: here I bet if I chokeslamed writr he wouldn't be hurt.**

**W (in a small voice): what?**

**(Kirby Fan tries to choke slam writr to no avail)**

**W: ow my nose**

**KT: HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

W: 

(Kirby kncks her flat on her butt.) 

Kirby: EAT THAT! 

Ribbon: How DARE you! 

Kirby: Oh...are you going to cry? Baby gonna cry? 

(Then...) 

**W: I got to go home. I'm sad because I wanted to change it to a horror fic.**

**(he leaves)**

**KT: I'M GLAD YOU LEFT!!!**

**KF: MY TURN!!!! ^_^**

**KT: FINE!**

KF: 

Ribbon: My, how round you're...uh...body is. 

Kirby: OH YEAH! WHO'S YOUR DADDY 

**KT: HOLD ON!!!! THAT IS JUST SICK!!!!! A KIRBY AND RIBBON LEMON?**

**KF: What, you wanted me to, besides, you put it in this state anyway!!!!!!**   


**KT: I WANTED A ROMANCE FIC NOT A LEMON!!!!!!!!**

**KF: WELL SORRY!!!!! YOU GET WHAT YOU ASK FOR!!!!!!!**

**KT: DO THAT OVER!!!!!**

**KF: OKAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

KF: 

(Ribbon does something familiar in Wrestle Mania 2000.) 

*Ding* 

Announcer: OHHHH!!! A LOW BLOW!!!!! 

(Kirby falls on the floor crying and holding his...um...privates) 

Ribbon: EAT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Then... 

**KT: Does Kirby even hae privates?**

**KF: HOW SHOULD I KNOW?**

**KT: I DON'T KNOW!******

**W: This fic really sucks since I left.******

**KT: I thought you left.******

**W: Well, I came back so there.******

**KT: Well, it's my turn anyways.******

KT:

Kirby: Can you help me up?

Ribbon: um...Ok?

(Ribbon grabs Kirby's hand and Kirby kicks her in her.................well....................um.....................yeah and.............................................................let's just say "down under")

Kirby: HAH!

Ribbon: That doesn't hurt for girls you dumbass!!!!!!!!!!

(she grabs Kirby and throws him out of the whole ARENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Kirby (out of the arena): ow

then...

**W: DUDE WE ARE SO FLAMED!!!******

**KT: WHAT? I COULDN'T TURN IN INTO A ROMANCE FIC IF KIRBY GETS HIT IN THE BALLS!!!!******

**(he suddenly starts chasing Kirby Fan and accidentally falls out the window)******

**KF: HA HA!!!!!!!******

**(a hand grabs Kirby Fan and throws him out the window!)******

**KT: Bye Bye******

**W: IT'S MY TURN!******

**KT: TYPE!******

**W: HEY! I thought you fell out of the window.******

**KT: Just type!******

**KF: Help! Anyone?******

**W: SHUT UP!******

W:

(....Kirby went home to heal. He then wakes up.)

Kirby: Huh? It must've been a dream. But why do I have this scar?

THE END.   
****   
****W: Well, that's our story.****

**KT: Will you shut up! It's the end of the story!******

**W: Well I want to have the last laugh!******

**KT: But...uh...OK!******

**(Kit Tigerclaw tickles writr.)******

**W: HEY! HA HA! CUT THAT OUT! HEE HEE! STOP THAT!******

**KT: You wanted the last laugh. You should be thankful!******

**W: Let me get my bat and I'll thank you.******

**KF: Help! I'm on the window, will you help me?******

**W: Sorry, we can't. The story's over.******

**KT: See ya Kirby Fan.******

**KF: Guys! This isn't funny!******

**(......................)******

**KF: Guys? Help! Anyone? SOMEONE! HELP!**  
  
  
**W: Later, man!******

**THE END?**


End file.
